A Heavy Dose of Magic
by WeaverOfBlackMagic
Summary: The Dark Lord has singled her out. All she knows is that she has something no one else has. As days fly, she develops a love and learns the truth. The war is fast approaching, and she is strained more than ever to decide which side she is truely loyal to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making any money off this story what so ever.

There is so much I need to get off my mind right now- school grades, political views, and discriminating people. I'm pretty sure I passed, barely, on my report card, but I'll just have to wait to find out more on that. Political views- Dumbledore or Voldemort? Both are horrible in their own disgusting ways. Discrimination- what the heck is wrong with some people? How does your blood status affect anything? I don't think it does, and I'm a pureblood.

I flipped off my warm bed covers. After pulling on my sneakers, I softly walked to the door, making sure not to wake any of the slumbering Slytherins. The common rooms were deserted. Not a single person, or ghost, wandered- but then again, it was nearly three in the morning.

Outside, the air was comfortingly cool. It was the last night I would spend here at school, which meant summer weather was just creeping around the corner. Silently, I ran to my favorite spot- the spot I usually went to when I needed to clear my mind. The spot in question was located conveniently next to the shadows of the forest, but under the light of the crescent moon. It had a perfect view of the beautiful lake. I call this spot, 'My Thinking Spot.'

So here I am, sitting on a blanket of soft grass. Leaning my head on the tree behind me, I subconsciously ran my fingers across the rough bark until I felt my initials, which I had carved onto the soft wood- how many years ago?

I believe it was on the first day of school. Everything had gone perfect that day. Yes, even when I had stupidly decided to go sneaking about by myself. I had just finished carving my name on the tree with my pocket knife when I nearly got caught by Filch. Scared out of my wits, I sprinted the whole way back to the Common Rooms without stopping once. I must've run a mile that day. By the time I collapsed on my bed, I was panting so hard I didn't even notice the weird stares I got from other people. When I did notice however, I snapped at them to mind their own business.

I smiled at my innocence back then, when nothing seemed to penetrate my annoyingly huge bubble of happiness. Actually, now that I think about it… I'm lying to myself. Sure, I had that bubble, but it got popped the day I met Draco Malfoy. Damn, he's the most arrogant, idiotic person I know. That boy was just so eager to pop my joy bubble the moment he laid eyes on me. Just thinking about him makes me want to destroy something. So, I got up squished a nearby mushroom, using my imagination to make that mushroom turn into Draco's tiny, retarded brain.

That was a bad move. Now there's mushroom guts all of the grass. So much for clearing my mind. Well, it was worth a try.

The lake was exceptionally beautiful tonight. The moon cast its uplifting glow onto the waters, which rippled from the movement of the mysterious creatures from below. A perfect, cool wind blew across my face as I inhaled deeply. Calm…

The long, 8 hour train ride was finally over. "I'll miss you Callie." I hugged my friend.

"Me too." Callie sniffed, wiping a tear daintily with a pale finger.

"I'm not going to die, or something. I'll see you after summer. At Hogwarts." I unwillingly patted her back softly. Then, I retracted my hand quickly, wiping her contagious stupidity off on the seat next to me.

Callie looked down guiltily. "But the thing is… I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

I blinked, completely convinced that my ears had betrayed me. "What?"

"I'm going to France. My parents decided we needed to stay in touch with our other family members more. They also thought it be more safe for us." Callie whispered.

"What?" I asked again.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Callie finally looked up.

"Yeah, you better be. So you're just going to leave me all by myself this summer?"

"Oh, I did say I'm sorry, did I?" Callie held my hands tightly.

"Well, consider giving me a little warning next time!" I twisted my hands away from hers angrily.

"I knew I never should've told you this. I should've just sent you a letter when I got to France instead." Callie stood up angrily.

"Yeah, maybe you should've. But I really don't care any more. Go live out you're pathetic life in France with you're retarded family." I stood up angrily, facing Callie.

"Charlotte! It's not my fault my cousin was born like that! But I _love_ him. I bet you don't even know what that is. You've never loved. You've never even been loved. But I can see why, you sour-ass." Callie yelled. She swung open the compartment door angrily.

"Look who's talking, slut!" I boomed after her. Callie stopped for a second, and then broke into a sprint down the hall.

Her mud colored hair swished madly as she ran, crying no doubt. I've never like it when she cried. The next day, it would make her eyes red, completely destroying her blue eyes. It also made me have to comfort her, which was something I hated doing. Watching her go, I realized what a terrible mistake I made. But it really didn't mater anymore. We would never see each other ever again. I was happy to start new, without that desperate girl that followed me like a love-sick puppy dog.

I shook my head silently and ran my fingers through my auburn colored hair. No one really liked that girl anyways.

"Oh, how terrible, Johnson. You lost the friend you never really had." Came a voice from behind me. I turned around, preparing to punch something.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to babysit you." I hissed.

"Tsk, tsk Charlotte Johnson." Draco smirked.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. Ever heard of karma?" I asked angrily, strutting towards to exit of the train. "Because one day, it'll all come rushing towards you and smacking you right on your ugly, little ferret face."

"Very funny. I don't believe in those stupid Muggle beliefs. I'm not an idiot, Johnson."

"Really?" I rolled my eyes. "Of course you're not." I turned around, getting more and more irritated. "Now can you _please_ leave me alone?"

"Do you think I actually _enjoy_ talking with _you_, Johnson?" Draco hissed. Flanked at Draco's sides, were Goyle and Crabbe, the blundering idiots who followed him around, cracked their knuckles while snickering.

"Yes, yes whatever." I sighed, getting weary of the train. Without a goodbye or wishing him a good summer, I turned and exited the train. Outside, I first grabbed my trunk, and then looked around for my parents.

Immediately, my eyes darted to the big clock at 9 ¾. It was where they usually stood waiting for me. That's when I found the familiar pair of thick auburn hair. "Mom, Dad!" I called out.

"Charlotte!" My mother exclaimed, laughed and smiled warmly, then opened her arms for me to run to them. I was preparing to run to her, bury my face into her warm hair, and smell that perfume she always wore. But then, I realized it was simply my over-active imagination. My mother was nothing like that.

Reality rushed back to me. Mother's smile vanished completely, and her arms folded down to her sides. She stood straighter and her laughter disappeared. The wrinkles on her face seemed to magnify it, and show how she had aged since I last saw her.

Mother was a beauty. Too bad I didn't inherit her beauty. She had thick, healthy auburn hair. Her eyes were glittering blue, outlined with sharp black, making the blue stand out even more. She was tall (5'9 to be exact) with a confident posture and milky white skin. Not a single blemish or any other skin disorder dotted her perfect face. However, her face was stern and stuck in the permanent scowl.

Father was quiet handsome as well- though he could never match up to mothers. But he was rich, so that made up all that lacked. He came from a reeking rich family, and inherited half of the family fortune- since he was favorited out of his brother and two sisters. With the same light auburn hair that mother and I have, he had bright green eyes as well. I've inherited those- though I've always wished I had Mother's blue eyes. His hair was combed back. Father was tall as well- I believe 6'2.

As I got closer, I realized they were in a deep conversation with another long haired blonde open. Oh wait, it was Lucius Malfoy. What an easy mistake. I've never really met him nor seen him before, but following Draco's appearance, it was easy to tell with the white blonde hair and glaring grey eyes. It was my first year at Hogwarts as a 6th year.

"Oh yes, and this is the... child, I suppose?" Lucius studied me intently. Finally, his eyes stopped roving and focused on my eyes. "Charlotte Johnson." He nearly spat at me.

"Yes, I'm Charlotte Johnson." I said, standing up straighter. "And you are?" That was probably the stupidest question to ask him. Anyone who knew who Draco was at Hogwarts, which was basically everyone, knew it was his father. It's quiet obvious.

"Lucius Malfoy." He extended a slender hand.

I shook his hand, expecting the strong and firm shake. "You're Draco's father."

"Indeed I am." Lucius turned back to my parents.

"Everything is arranged, I hope." My father, Michael, questioned with a raised eyebrow at Lucius.

"Of course it is."

"What's going on?" I asked. Something is definitely off.

"You're staying with the Malfoys for the summer." My mother, Cristina, said.

"_What?_" I shrieked, stepping backwards.

"Respect, girl." Father hissed. "Mr. Malfoy is extremely kind to take you in for the summer. He understands the business we do." Lucius stood up straighter.

"That ruins _all_ my plans for the summer!" I exclaimed. "Can I at least go back to America for _one_ day?"

"No. You're staying in London with the Malfoys." Father commanded with authority. I sighed angrily, but I knew my father. With that tone, nothing could get past.

"Fine." I hissed, angrily crossing my arms and glared at my peeling black trunk..

"Draco," Lucius greeted his son. Sure enough, a miniature of Lucius, different only by the hair length, was walking over eyeing me carefully.

"Father." Draco said. "Why is-"

"Charlotte is staying with us for the summer."

"_What?_" Draco yelled.

"It is all arranged, son."

"Why?" Draco whispered.

"Business." My father scowled, hissing in a death tone. Even Draco got that no one disobeys my father. Muttering under his breath, Draco nodded jerkily, glancing at me with loathing- hatred beyond human emotions. I glared right back while digging my nails unconsciously into my trunk. This would be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making any money off this story.

**A/N-Oh yes, I was talking with my friends and we ended up conversing about Ashlee Simpson, and I figured that Charlotte Johnson looks pretty much like her... **

It was my first day locked up in the dark Malfoy Mansion, and I'm already ready to suicide. It was pure torture. During the school year I was looking forward for the summer _away_ from all my troubles- _especially _Draco Malfoy- the ban of my existence. Really, what did I ever do wrong to be put in this hell?

"This is you're room." Draco kicked open a wooden door. "It's right across from mine, so don't you be loud and obnoxious… if that's even possible."

"Of course," I sneered sarcastically, "I mustn't disturb you're _beauty _sleep." I paused. "You obviously need it." Draco scoffed, offended, ready to retort and probably fail. Since I decided to spare his confidence, and because I was tired of seeing his face, I stepped into my room and closed the door on his ugly face.

"Hey, you better show more respect-"

Annoyed, I shoved in my earphones and played music extra-loud. "Sorry," I yelled over the music. "I can't hear you. Listening to music." Still, I heard his nauseous voice. Opening my trunk, I started unpacking while singing along loudly to drown out his complaining.

Unpacking took an extensive amount of time, but soon enough, all my clothes were hung up on their hangers in the huge closet my room provided. All my shoes were neatly placed in a drawer in my closet.

After all this, I was exhausted from all the brainpower it took to organize things. I changed into something more comfortable- a shirt with happy faces everywhere and black shorts. I collapsed backwards onto my fluffy white bed and stared up at the tan ceiling. As my music soothed my nerves, I calmed down. There was a knock on my door. Well, I never calmed down longer than a few minutes any ways.

"Yes?" I pulled my hair tie off my wrist and tied my hair up into a messy bun. I pulled open the door after unlocking it.

Draco stood there wearing his usual formal, high-class outfit. He studied me for a split second while raising an eyebrow, before telling me to go down to dinner. "Sure." I sighed, plucking off my earphones and chucking it at my bed. Thank god it actually landed _on_ my bed. I would freak if it didn't. Bu then again, it wasn't that hard to miss the bed. The bed was freaking huge.

Draco walked at a fast pace in front of me. Easily, I caught up- giving thanks to my long, tedious, hard hours of practicing on the swim team all these years before going to Hogwarts.

The dining room was extravagant. In the middle of the dark room was a (undoubtly) cleanly polished wooden table with a fine, silky white table cloth laid out across it. Dark green wall paper covered the wall with silver patterns stitched across it. Hung over the walls were portraits of stern-looking ancestors that glared down at the occupants.

Sitting at the table were Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa was beautiful, and there was no question about it. However, her serious and sour expression ruined her beauty. I greeted the both of them while sitting down across Narcissa Malfoy. Draco sat next to me, across from his father. Throughout the whole dinner, Lucius and Narcissa's icey glares followed my everymove. I refrained from squirming under the pressure. The whole dinner consisted of polite exchanges and me trying to act as "pureblood" as possible. Every now and then I would cough to attempt to break the tension but to no avail.

"I would like to inform you both," Narcissa spoke up. "That there will be a… celebration at the Manor in three days." She gave Draco a knowing look. Draco groaned. "You will explain to everything Charlotte must know, now won't you Draco honey?" Draco sneered at me as if I were a bug. I shifted awkwardly feeling, more than ever, like an outsider. "I'll be taking you shopping for the celebration tomorrow."

I nodded and followed Draco as he got up and left the room. Once we were outside our rooms, he turned sharply.

"There will be a gathering of the Death Eaters at the Manor." Draco drawled. I sucked in a lung full of air, surprised. "Maybe the Lord himself will grace us with his presence." I took a step back nervously. "But of course, you won't be harmed. However, you have to attend."

"No, I don't _have_ to attend. I'm not a Death Eater." I snapped. Draco smirked, shrugged, and walked into his room. He closed the door in front of my face as I opened my mouth to argue.

"Fuck." I whispered angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We all know that I am not J.K. Rowling- therefore, I am not the genius behind the books. I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing the characters and playing with them for my personal amusement :D

***Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange have a kid. His name is Raphael Lestrange. * **

It is the third day trapped in the manor, and I really know I'm starting to loose my mind. When I look in the mirror, I swear my eyes are dulling from my usual green to a grey. I swear my hair lost that brightness, and darkened to the darkest shade of auburn that auburn can get, but without loosing the crimson tint. But, who knows, I may just be hallucinating.

Draco is constantly out of house, doing god-knows-what. I've never seen his father since that last dinner. Narcissa is out everyday. I'm the only one in the house. No one to talk to, except for Dobby and the other house elves. They don't make good company, though, because they always think that I'm going to hit them. I may not be kind to humans, but I certainly don't believe in animal cruelty. Or in this case... creature cruelty.

After praying to the cell-phone gods, I check my phone to see if there is any signal, any bar. Of course, there isn't. I throw my phone aside angrily and watch it fall to the carpeted floor with a thud. The sound is dull and lifeless- like everything in this god damned house.

X

Eventually, time passed. Narcissa and her husband returned to get ready for the gathering.

"Do you know what time it is?" I ask Narcissa. Since I woke up, I was unsure of the time. When it seemed like seven o'clock at night, it was really eight in the morning.

Without even looking up from placing the bowls of fruits onto the table, Narcissa replied, "It's time for you to help me bring the plates from the kitchen."

"No, like, time."

"Now." Narcissa glared up at me. I shrug and leave the living room. It's not like I have anything better to do.

I push open the big, wooden doors leading into the kitchen and greet the working house elves. Each one was doing something different, whether it was kneading dough, or peeling shrimp, they were all unwaveringly focused on their task. Most of the elves bow in respect, and return to their business, but a few come up and ask if they could help. Dobby is one of them.

"Hello, miss." Dobby bows so low that his head bounces on the floor. "Is there anything I can do for miss?"

"You could help me find the plates." I suggest.

"Oh, the plates! For the celebration, Dobby thinks?"

"Ye-" But before I get a chance to confirm, Dobby starts smacking himself.

"Dobby bad, Dobby bad! Dobby doesn't question master's orders. Dobby bad!"

"Stop, Dobby." I say gently. Dobby continue hitting himself, scolding himself. "Dobby." I say authoritatively. "Stop." Dobby bows and looks up at me with big, watery, tennis ball eyes..

"Whatever miss wishes." Dobby leads me to a cupboard and tells me that plates were inside. I take the whole stack and bring them out to Narcissa, who nearly screams in terror.

"These are expensive, pure silver rimmed plates!" Narcissa hisses and lifts half of the stack into her own arms. "If you were to break one..." She trails off muttering to herself. Narcissa wanders into the dining room and places a plate at each spot on the tables. Following, I place each of my plates down carefully. In the dining room, there are three long tables. Each has a fine silk table cloth laid out on top. In the center on the second table, is a chair that is larger than the rest. It's polished more finely, it's armrests are more intricately detailed. It's the Dark Lord's seat.

X

Everything was set up. Narcissa double checked and sent me to shower and change. "I'll be up in fifteen minutes to do something about that hair of yours." She eyes me in disgust. I roll my eyes. The door opens and Draco strides in. With a swift movement, Narcissa grabs her son, who has tortured expression on his face. In a much kinder tone, Narcissa told her son to change. She begins to tell him how to do his hair, like the sixteen year old forgot how to use a comb. Sniggering at the over-protection (which gives me a glare from Draco), I turn and lope up the stairs away from the greeting room where Narcissa was instructing Draco.

Once in my room, I shut the door behind me, lock it, and go into my bathroom to take a shower.

X

Narcissa leaves, and I look at myself in the mirror. She magically applied makeup to make my face.. well, not look like my face. My lips are too red, my skin is too perfect, and my lashes are too long. The dress I'm wearing is picked out by Narcissa. It's a deep, moss green and fits perfectly onto my body. Resisting the urge to push up the long sleeves, I twirl once and feel ridiculous. The dress isn't poofy, but it is flowing and silky. God, I hate it. Already, my head is starting to hurt from the tight braids that wrap around.

Defused, I sigh and slip on my black flats. They hurt the moment I put them on. There's nothing I could do, so I simply ignored them and stepped outside onto my balcony that has a perfect view of the front yard. Beside my foot is a small, brown pot with a cactus in it. Everyday, I measure it, hoping it would grow bigger. But it doesn't. I shift my gaze away from the tiny cactus to the green grass below. The sky was slowly getting dimmer. Already, I see three Death Eaters arriving in formal attire. Of course, not all the Death Eaters will come. Only some, the ones that are higher in the dark society will come.

"Johnson, open up." I hear a voice that I haven't heard of in days. I slide close the balcony door and unlock my door. Standing outside is Draco Malfoy, who, I admit, looks rather dashing in his suit. However, if his mood was brighter, he would look a lot more handsome.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I sigh.

Draco looks at me curiously, but the emotion drips off like wet paint. His face goes back to its serious grimace. "You have to go downstairs to greet the guests."

"It's not my house. I'm a guest as well." I say. It's true.

Draco rolls his eyes. "Just get down there. Now." I shrug and follow him down the main, spiral staircase that leads directly to the greeting room. The wallpaper is dark green with the family tree curling all over the room. Narcissa and Lucius are standing by the door, trying to wipe the nervousness from their face. Draco joins them. While they fret together, I stand beside them, looking and feeling like an outsider to everything.

In America, nothing is ever this formal. When normal families have a get-together, it's usually just a barbecue and a pool party for the kids.

I wonder how violent and cruel the Death Eaters are.

There's a knock.

I stop shoots me a look that says 'Don't slump. Be respectful.' Lucius Malfoy pulls open the door. Standing in the door way are the three Death Eaters I've seen from the balcony. Narcissa puts on a forced smile and greets them. Lucius shakes the man's hand.

There's a family of three. A woman- she has full, red lips, untamed brown hair, frosty white skin, and sunken eyes that haunt me. A man- he's thick looking with well combed and greased raven black hair. His eyes were sunken as well. Blank, they were. A boy- He had curled brown hair, the same, stealthy brown eyes, and a tall figure. He didn't have full lips or a blank stare. Unlike his mother and father, his eyes weren't bruised and sunken. Instead, his eyes were warm and welcoming. But, the boy looked dead serious.

"Bellatrix," Lucius greets the woman. Bellatrix smiles, but it's a dilapidated smile.

"Cissy," Bellatrix greets.

"Bella." Narcissa nods.

"Draco, Draco, Draco." Bellatrix walks up to Draco. She senses his nervousness and cackles. "My, my you're growing." Narcissa smiled fondly down at her son.

"This," Lucius puts a hand on my shoulder and brings me forward forcibly. "Is the guest I was telling you about." All eyes are on me, studying. "Charlotte Johnson." 

Bellatrix gives Lucius a curius look. Lucius nods.

"Charlotte Johnson." Bellatrix muses, stalking a circle around me.

"She needs some work." Narcissa says coldly. I glare daggers at her, and my fists clench up. Bellatrix, of course, sees this and giggles madly.

"I like her!' Bellatrix jumped up and down, clapping and laughing insanley. Who's the one that needs the work, here? "She'll be an excellent addition. I'm sure the Dark Lord will accept her." What? "You will be respected, Charlotte, considering your father's position-" She stops, and her eyes widen, they spiral around the room. "Is the Dark Lord here?"

"He's not, Bella." Narcissa tells her. Lucius looks like he has a migrane. Bellatrix nods curtly,smirks, and stalks off. Rodolphus rubs his temples and follows her with Raphael trailing behind.

"You." Lucius turns his attention to me, then sighs. "Be immensley respectful. There are very powerful wizards coming today."

I shrug. "Whatever." This earns me a glare from Narcissa and Lucius.

Another knock rings in my ears. We swivel around.

X

This is the scariest dinner time ever. A pale, red-eyed, serpentine dark wizard sits in the center chair. He hisses for people. He has performed the Cruciatus Curse three times already, He is the cause of the dead man on the floor. (Notice Narcissa's expression-blood stains on the carpet isn't very welcoming to other guests). His name is Lord Voldemort.

Dinner ends when the Dark Lord stands up and leaves the room. Bellatrix scrambles to her feet, knocking over her chair, and follow him. What a nut-job. There's a few seconds of silence, then everyone in the room drains out. I follow.

Once outside the dining room, I stand in the corner, watching everyone else talk and laugh (or cackle, whatever you want to call it). Then, I see the Dark Lord. His red eyes stare back into mine. I can't breath.

"Charlotte Johnson." The Dark Lord hisses. "Come, dear girl." He stretches out his hand. There was no choice. My mind no longer seemed to control my body. As I walked over, Bellatrix got up from her kneeling position. She was busy kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. Ew. Who knows how many germs live on his robes.

"My, my." The Dark Lord mutters. With his outstretched hand, he brings it to my face and slowly caresses it. I know better than to back up and cuss him out, so I don't. I just stand there. "She will be a good addition."

'Wait, a good addition to what?" I burst out stupidly.

"You don't know, do you? Narcissa, don't tell me you haven't told this girl." The Dark Lord hissed. He removed his hand and swirled around to face Narcissa, who was trying her best not to look to nervous and scared.

"My Lord, I was under the impression that I was not to tell her."

"Were you really?"

"I thought-" Narcissa wrung her hands nervously.

"What did you think? I gave you direct orders." The Dark Lord took a step closer to Draco's mother. "And, I suppose you haven't found a suitor as well?"

"She's a minor, master."

"Charlotte Johnson will not be getting married, _idiot._" The Dark Lord spat. "There must be a suitor to brand her."

"Master, when I was branded, there was no suitor-" Narcissa desperately explained.

"_IDIOT!_" The Dark Lord yelled. "Has any _not _heard that the branding system has changed?" He whipped out his wand and turned in a three hundred sixty degree circle, pointing his wand at every one's face. "Do you see that, Narcissa?" He said in a suddenly gentle voice.

"I'm sorry, sir." Narcissa bowed.

"The rules are clear." The Dark Lord continues, twisting his wand between his long, pale fingers. "There must be a fiance already branded as one of my loyal servants, in order for an outsider to join. Correct?" Everyone in the vicinity nodded, in fear, not understanding. "However, if there is already a wife or husband that also wishes to join, that is also acceptable." The Dark Lord strode around the room slowly. "However," He stopped. "If the wife or husband does not wish to join, then he must be... put down." No body was breathing. "Am I not clear on this matter?" Everyone shook their heads. "Then why, Narcissa, have you failed me?"

"My Master-"

"_Crucio_!" The Dark Lord commanded. A jet of neon green light shot out of the end of his wand.

This wasn't the party I imagined we would be having.

Narcissa collapsed, screaming and twitching. Bellatrix, who was sulking behind her master, cackles gleefully and begs for a turn. After a few more minutes of torture, Voldemort ceases and turns back to me.

"My dear, I'm terribly sorry for that interruption." Voldemort gives me a wicked grin. I swallow and nod.

"No, don't be sorry. A master must do what he must." I say obediently.

Voldemort smiles wider. "Yes, you will prove to be most useful. However, I cannot brand you yet. There is no suitor." He turns around and sweeps his gaze over the crowd. "No suitor. This is a problem." He sees Narcissa getting up on her shaking legs. I can see his gears churning.

"My Lord," Bellatrix crawls towards him, stroking his robes. "My son! My son will be absolutely honored to serve as Johnson's suitor. Absolutely honored! Whatever Master needs-"

"No, Bella." His beady red eyes gleam evilly. "Narcissa, since I'm feeling particularly generous today, I will give you a second chance. Find this lady a suitor by June 27th." It's June 10th.

"Y-Yes master. I will not fail you." Narcissa whispers in a trembling voice.

"No, you will not." Voldemort cast another Cruciatus curse, and turned to be. "Until then, my dear." His eyes stare into mine. Malicious.

With a crack and a plum of black smoke, Voldemort dissapeared. I run away from the room and burst through the back door.

**A/N: Oooohhh, is that a cliffie? Cliffies make me happy. And frustrated, if I'm the reader. -_- Anyways, I'm SO ridiculously sorry for the late post. I'm trying to make these chapter longer- trying! I realized that the thing I use to signal time passing doesn't work on fanfic. So, instead of my lines, I'm using an 'X'. Ok, so.. yeah whatever. I'll try to update soon- I'm in Beijing right now, on a vacation. That's why I didn't update fast and NOW I'M RAMBLING- BYE UNTIL CHAPTER 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

My shoes were kicked off. I run barefoot, away from everyone. Grass tickle my feet and the warm earth thumps below me, sounding hollow. Panting, I stop in front of a big oak tree. Without so much as a second thought, I grabbed onto one of the branches and pulled myself onto one of the forks and sat there. Tough bark scratch at my toes, but I don't care. The night is cool. Stars are bright. On this tree, I squat looking over the backyard like a eagle.

What's going on? My mind buzzes around this question, replaying everything that just happened.

"Are you okay?"

My head swivels around and I feel my leg muscles tense, incase there's a need to flee. I expect some insane Death Eater out to murder me.

That's when I see him. I recognize his curled brown hair and warm hazel eyes. Raphael Lestrange stands below the tree I'm on.

"Peachy." I say. He smiles a bit. I like his smile.

"Mind if I come up?"

I think for a split second. Will he murder me? "Sure." I sigh. With a swift movement, Raphael leaps, grabs one of the branches, and swings his body onto the tree. He sits down, so that his feet dangle off the tall tree.

"Are you okay?" He repeats. It's obvious.

"No, I'm not." I turn to face him. Everything I see is gray. "I just found out I'm going to be a 'wonderful addition' to the Death Eaters. It's not the type of surprise I really like, you know?"

Raphael nods, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Do you know what's going on?" I whisper.

This is the first time I feel so clueless and stupid and weak. It pisses me off.

Raphael sighs and shrugs. "I know there's a change in the system." He looks away. "That you have to have, basically, a person who you would marry that is a Death Eater, in order to become one yourself. It's also possible to find another suitor who is willing to become a Death Eater with you." Then he adds, "But the marriage with the Death Eater, it's nearly impossible. No Death Eater is illogical enough to go out in public to have a wedding." Real assuring.

The breeze is suddenly freezing. "So I have to go find some guy who's insane enough to join with me?"

"No, you don't find that guy. Your parent's play the match maker." Raphael mutters, almost angrily.

"So could you break up with that guy once your in and branded?" There's a long pause. Raphael admits he doesn't know. Defeated, I sigh. "This whole thing is crazy."

"I wonder who your suitor will be. Maybe you could be lucky and not have a suitor."

The thought makes me hopeful. "How am _I_ suppose to know?"

"Well, I thought you might have some clue. You _are _living with Draco."

"Barely, I mean- _Wait, what?" _My head snaps towards him. "Are you saying-"

It's hardley audible.

"It's just a thought. It could be anyone, really."

"You are _such_ a bubble burster." I scowl.

"But, it's more of a chance your suitor will be Draco because-" I push him playfully. Now he's just joking.

X

_"Hello?" I called out. My voice echoed. I couldn't see anything. Everything was pitch black. There was a hiss and the smell of damp wood. "Who's there?" I whirl around. Nobody. I turn back around. There was a flicker of light, and then blackness again. There was a jet of white light in front of me, though. Underneath the light was a one-legged stool. On the stool sat a ring. I walk forward, almost as if in a trance and stop before the ring. It looks delicate- made out of a slim band of onyx. On it, a silver serpent is etched on. I reached out and picked up the ring. It glimmered, coaxing me to put it on. Everyone knows my favorite color is sparkly. So I slip it onto my ring finger on my right hand curiously. __  
><em>_A jet of pain shoots up my arm as I scream in pain. My fingers on my left hand fumble around as I pry the ring of. There's a ringing clatter. It's all I hear before I start seeing red dots, clouding my vision. _

I gasp and wake up shaking from the night mare. My throat is burning, and I realize that I've been screaming myself deaf. My covers are tossed aside and laying on the floor. My pillow has fallen off the edge of my bed. I'm sprawled. I rub my right arm, it's sore. Quickly, I light a candle, and study my arm.

There's a black streak, burning on my arm. It starts at a few inches below my elbow. Like a flame, the tatoo is wrapped around my arm, ending at my shoulder. Tendrils curl off the black streak, like roots attaching itself to my skin. With a shaking finger, I run it down the mark, all the way until my wrist, where it ends. It's painful and numb.

Breaking the silence, my door cracks open, revealing a tired looking Draco Malfoy. "What're you doing, screaming in the middle of the night?" He mutters angrily. I jump, roll of my bed, grab my covers, and wrap myself. My blankets are cold, my body heat has long since left it.

"N-Nothing." I shake my head. "Go away."

"You're shaking." Draco points out and pushed my door wider. He steps inside.

"I'm not." I realize that I am and try to stop the uncontrollable shaking. "Go away. It was just a bad dream." Or was it?

Draco decides to ignore my last comment. "Are you ill?" He sneers.

"I'm not ill!" I get up, my blankets still wrapped around me. I walk to him and try to push him out with my left arm only. "Go away!" However, Draco's not that weak and manages to not get pushed outside by a shaking girl who just woke up from a nightmare. He grabs my blanket, tears it away, and sees my tatoo.

"There!" I hiss, covering it again. "Now you know!" I turn and run to my bed. "Now can you lease please leave me alone?" I nearly whisper.

"What is that?" Draco asks, quieter than I am.

"I don't know, goddammit!" I shrug off the covers. It's useless now. My skin burns where the blackness crawls. I run my hand over the streak. "I don't know."

A/N- Sorry, this chapter's short!  
>I believe there is a thank you in order- to all my reviewers.<p>

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx,TheBlondeWeasley, WobblyJelly, StarDiamond94, Harmless Sinner

Thank you all for reviewing, I didn't even ask for it once in these four chapters! *tears of joy*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Yes, I deleted the previous chapter 5 because it wasn't good enough. :(

The moment my eyes fluttered opened; I noticed something was very different. Strange. I roll out of bed sluggishly and get ready for the day. Today seemed to be slower and less exciting than usual. As I dragged myself to breakfast, my eyes seem to droop. I enter the dining area and see Lucius Malfoy wearing his fancy, black robes. Narcissa is wearing her bright, emerald green gown- very expensive, I can tell. Draco is wearing a suit that he saves for special occasions only. I look down at myself- red tank and black shorts. As they study me, it only makes me think about how different we are.

"Good god!" Narcissa immediately stands up.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." I mutter. Here comes the pure-blood lecture.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Narcissa stands in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Don't you remember where we are going this afternoon?" I rake my brain.

"No."

"You idiotic girl! Why can't you listen to me the first time I say things? What do you use those ears of you for?" Narcissa cries exasperated. "We are going to the Lestrange's for their gathering." How nice. It's probably a lame get-together for all the snobby pureblood girls that obsess over Draco. "Now go back to your room and change into something more appropriate. Now." What do I have that's pureblood aprropriate?

"The only dress I have is that-" But I got cut off.

"What do you mean the only dress?"Narcissa hisses angrily. "Did I not tell you to come to Diagon Alley with me to shop? And did you not answer that you didn't want to, and that you had other dresses?" This time, Lucius speaks up.

"Narcissa, its okay. You can lend her a dress, can't you, now?" Lucius says firmly. Narcissa's face darkened, as she nodded to her husband's commanding tone. With a sharp turn of her heels, she spins around and heads for her room. I sit down and stare at the food on my plate, not having the stomach for eggs. Soon enough, Narcissa returns and shoves a dress into my arms. I get up to leave when I realize something. I turn around to face Narcissa.

"What kind of... gathering?" I whisper. The whole room is silent. I look to Draco. His silver eyes give me the slightest, sorry look.

I have to face the Dark Lord again.

X

I calm myself and decide that the only way I can get out of this thing alive, is to rub up to the Dark Lord. It may be the most elementary thing in the book, but I know it'll help. He already favors me. It's quiet a sickening thought.

The dress Narcissa has chosen is a green that's so dark, you can hardly distinguish it from a black. It had long sleeves and a heart line stiched with silver patterns. The dress fits my torso perfectly and fans out at the bottom. From under my bed, I pull out a black box. It's labeled: "For Girl Emergencies." I open it, and inside, is all my make up. I go for something dark by lining my eyes. Then, I pull out my wand. I know students can't use magic in the summer, but the Malfoy's have a spell cast around their house, so no one can pick up what spells are being used. With the long, dark wand, I make a circle around my head. My hair darkens to a dark brown, only with the slightest crimson tint. I change my eye color to a dark, moss green. Mentally, a voice is telling me it's too much. But I know, I've got to make a change.

After I head downstairs, I get many aprooving looks, but it's not them I want to please.

X

The door creaks open and a family of three is standing, ready. It's the Lestranges. Lucius apologizes for the tardiness, and Rodolphus assures him that the Dark Lord had not yet come. I take slow, steady breaths and nod hello to the family. Raphael is staring at me, noticing the change of appearance. None of the Lestranges had changed. We enter the house, and I take in the grand setting. There's a big, glass chandelier hanging in the middle of the living room. Death Eaters are everywhere in formal attire, chatting. I see my father and mother. I walk towards them and clear my throat to catch their attention. Is it just me, or does this remind me of Umbridge?

"Daughter." They both greet me. I nod at them. They wear fancy clothes and have a stiff posture. Just like home.

X

The Dark Lord calls for attention in the living room. Everyone silences and forms a circle around their master. I follow their action, but I make it obvious that I want to be in the front with the slight shoving. Voldemort notices and seems to enjoy it. He gives a speech about his plans to overthrow Hogwarts and whenever anyone questions something, he aims a Cruciatus curse at them. He stops talking, and calls out my name.

"Charlotte Johnson, step forth." Gulping, I lower my head and take a step out. The circle behind me backs away ever so slightly. "Now, my dear girl, I understand you do not wish for a suitor." I don't do anything. "I understand. A young girl like you can't even think of it, can you?"

"No, my lord." I shake my head vigorously. The Death Eater's chuckle.

"So, I will call it off." Voldemort nods. "But you will be branded. Today, specifically." I gulp hard. "Who," Voldemort strides around the circle, "Would like the honor of branding this girl?" Everyone in the room raises their wands. Suddenly, the door crashed open and a tall man strode in the room. "Ah, yes, my boy. So kind of you to join us." Voldemort hisses gently. "Severus, would you like to brand this girl?"

A/N: Sorry this is short! Oh my Rowling, I saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. It is the BEST movie. My favorite now. I believe this is the film I've cried the most and the hardest- especially when Snape died. His memories- god, were they heartbreaking. SNAPE, RIP!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Charlotte is going to her sixth year. Just letting you know...

AHH! Alphachick, I'm so so so so so so so sorry! You haven't read the books? *angry face*

The question is left hanging in the air until Snape realizes what's happening and nods quickly. The crowd of Death Eaters sigh sadly. All want to be the one to cause the pain of getting the dark mark. Even my the center of the crowd, Voldemort lays a hand on my shoulder and I contain my shaking. Snape strides to the center and the room is deathly silent.

"Your sleeve, girl." Snape hisses, whipping out his wand. Slowly, I grip the edge of my sleeve and pull it upwards, revealing my white flesh. Who can blame me for taking in every moment of the little sanity I had left. Snape's wand jabs into my skin and I wince painfully. His face is blank, emotionless, as it is always. But, when we meet eyes, I can see pain deep in his eyes, under the curtain blackness.

There was a slight twitch of Snape's wand and a burst of white-hot pain. Uncontrolled screaming leaves my throat. Vaguelly, I hear cackles of pleasure in the back ground. Snape removes his wand with a jerk as I fall to my knees, clutching my arm and watching in horror. My breathing is hard, my heart is racing, and sweat builds up on my bold lines of a skull appears on my skin. The skull widens his mouth and a snake slithers out like smoke. It's black as ink and hurts like I broke my forearm.

The mark doesn't stop hurting, and the color doesn't fade.

With shaking knees, I get back on my feet and fight back the tears. "I'm so... honored." I whisper and bow my head to Voldemort. He nods and tells me in a forceful tone to look up.

"You will be useful in the future." There goes the 'useful' comment again.

"My lord, how...?" I ask. The rest of the Death Eaters go silent thinking that I'm going to get tortured or punished. But all Voldemort does is laugh- or what is close enough to laughter, since he's incapable of doing anything positive with his face.

"Aren't you a curious? Going around questioning me." Voldemort stares at me intently, his beady red eyes glowing maliciously. "There are things you are yet to know, Johnson. But soon enough." I nod. That's the answer I expected anyways.

X

I can't stop staring at the mark. The orange, full moon outside lights up my wrist.

Someone knocked on my door. Getting up from the kneeling position I haven't left for nearly three days on my messy bed, I attempted to calm my frizzy hair and wipe away the tears. "Who's there?" I called out. My voice sounds painful.

"Draco."

"What do you want, Draco?" The door to my room is pushed open revealing Draco. Quickly, I turn to hide my face. "Go away. I don't want to deal with you."

Obviously ignoring my comment, Draco steps inside my room and shuts the door quietly behind him. "I was wondering if you were... okay." Instinctively, my right hand goes to my left wrist.

"Of course I'm okay. I just got branded a Death Eater for life." I retorted, sarcasm heavy in my rough voice. "Perfectly fine." The rug beneath my feet burns my soles.

"I'm going to have to be branded too." Draco said. I opened my mouth to say that he had no choice, but then I realized, I had no choice either. My mind fleeted to how he had Death Eaters parents. Wait- I had Death Eater parent's who cared nothing about me as well. Damn, we have a lot in common.

"Well, at least there's a reasonable reason behind your branding. I mean- what am I good for?"

"There is no reasonable reason to become a Death Eater."

"I know," I finally turn to face him, tears welling up in my eyes. "It hurts, Draco. It fucking hurts." His silver eyes are understanding. I wasn't expecting any comfort from a man like him, but surprisingly, Draco walks forward slowly and embraces me.

It's a fire in the middle of winter.

I press my forehead against his chest. Tears are flowing freely now.

Who are these strangers?

A/N: Sorry, short chapter...

Oh gosh! Thanks to EVERYONE who put this story on alert, who put this on their favorites, and who reviewed- it makes me happy! 13 reviews! I'm really happy ! *sigh* I don't like to say this but: will someone PLEASE review to get this count out of the cursed 13 zone? But only if you wanna. I mean... :-\ If you wanna review, go ahead and make my day by not making this story cursed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any charactors you recognize. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Stupid/Random Authors Note that you don't have to read: My 'R' key isn't behaving :[ It goes down than doesn't come back up. SEE? I only pressed once and it went on for 30 characters!

*This is a very short chapter... sorrysorrysorry! I promise the next one will be miles longer!*

All he did was stand there. Watching me.

I couldn't move.

His red eyes peirced through the darkness like a knife. Forever watchful.

Blood thundered in my ears and darkness swallowed everything.

I could see any more.

I woke with a jolt. Sweat had soaked through the thin layer I wore and uncontrollable shaking jittered through my veins. I lay there, in the patch of wetness on my couch, panting. The flame of black ink that knawed its way up my right arm, it was burning- more painful that my Dark Mark. A lot more.

Annoyed, I push aside the blanket of books, parchments, bottles of ink, and quills off me. I sit up and stretch my sore bones.

I've been having these dreams a lot now. In fact, every dream I have, is the same dream repeated. In the rare event that I have no dream, I wake up. When I fall back asleep- red eyes, watching.

For once, I just want to have a regular, non-sensical dream that normal people have.

A muffled pecking breaks through my rambling thoughts. My head snaps to the window by my bed. Sure enough, a small, brown owl is perched on the window sill outside. It has neon yellow eyes, bright as lightbulbs. They stand out from the dull gray, cloudy sky behind it. Attached to the leg in a rolled peice of parchment.

X

I eyed over my grades. They weren't all that bad, actually. I excelled at D.A.D.A. and Potions (obviously), and surprisingly, Divinition. But I didn't waste my time wondering why the bug-eyed lady chose to give me an O, instead, I was busy wondering what classes to take next year. With my grades was a peice of parchment with classes I'm allowed to take. With my quill, I scratch out checks in boxes besides the class choices.

I choose: D.A.D.A, Potions, Divinition, Transfiguration, Charms.

School's about to start. Summer's almost over.

X

"We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorow." I turn my head to see Malfoy leaning casualy at the entrance of my door. His face is sour.

"What a wonderful suprise." I recite in a monotonous voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

So Diagon Alley was boring. But seriously? What the hell _is_ fun in my life. Nothing _I_know of.

Narcissa basically did all the shopping. She dragged me along with her, not letting me roam around by myself. She didn't want me to go to those 'filthy stores run by mud-bloods and blood traitors.' Just then, Hermione walked by, glaring at the Malfoys and I. Great timing, huh?

In the end, I got everything I needed- new robes, quills, parchment, and books. Honestly, I had been looking forward to a whole day of running from joke shop to joke shop, enjoying the shopping spree. Malfoys ruin everything.

I believe this is the only time I will ever say this: I am looking forward to school. Think about it- a whole year away from the Malfoys! And, because our class schedules are mega-messed up, maybe I'll hardly have any encounters with the ferret himself. May Merlin be grateful?

X

The train ride to Hogwarts was painfully long the previous time, but somehow, it seems even longer this time. A part of me realized that it was because Callie, my friend (or close enough), had moved to France to live with her family, wasn't here.

Oh! The depression of having no friends and no one to care about.

In the last car of the train, in the very back where only the loneliest, lamest Slytherins crawl, I found myself a compartment. I took the seat by the window and threw down my dull yellow pack. With a swift motion, I threw up my hood to block out the smoke.

'What smoke?' You may be wondering. The idiots that sit next to me are pouring gasoline onto exploding snap, sending it up into the air, and snickering gleefully as it erupted into flames bringing thick black smoke into the room.

"Do it again, do it again." A fat 6th year with multiple piercings on his nose, lip, and ears growled. He wore an extra-large t-shirt with the words "BLOOD" printed in red letters across his moobs. A tall and scrawny 6th year, who was obviously his companion, gave a high-pitched giggle that reminded me of a rabid chipmunk and dripped gasoline onto the snap. They lit it and threw it up. It came up in flames again, fell on the ground, and gave a weak sizzle before bursting into a series of disorderly snaps. It turned to ashes right after.

God. What _idiots_.

Ignoring their snorts and the penetrating gasoline smell, I focused on the world outside. As we diligently made our way to Scotland, huge, green meadows spread out on both sides of the track- as far as eye can see. Miles of pastures and patches of strawberry bushes. Splotches of forest here and there, and big, rocky mountains. These scenes fleeted by, the blue sky above refused to move along with it. My eyelids drooped heavier and my mind became muddled my all the colors.

There was a loud scraping sound as the compartment door slid open. My head jerked up and turned to look for the sound. Instead of some scary monster or something, it was a girl. On her neck were necklaces with bottle caps and corks. This girl had long, wavy blonde hair, doe-like eyes, and was carrying a bundle of plastic straws.

It was Luna Lovegood.

"Could I sit here?" Luna asked, her voice was dreamy as if her soul was in someplace far away. The two pigs next to me didn't show any signs of care, or intelligence, and continued setting fire to their Exploding Snap. As a reflex, my hand moved up to my left forearm and I nodded slowly with a suspicious look. Luna hummed to herself quietly while reading a book upside down. A few moments later, she fiddled with the straws to make a sort of strange symbol and placed it on her head.

"What're you doing?" I asked. Curiosity killed the cat.

"Oh, simply protecting me from the Huffalarfurans." Luna replied, not looking away from her book.

A few seconds later: "What are Huffabuffagurs?" I ask again.

"_Huffalarfurans_," Luna corrects, saying it slowly, "Are very special creatures. They are fluffy little puffballs that cling onto your hair and eat your scalp cells. It stains your hair green if they cling for too long and they itch very badly."

"You mean: lice?"

"What's a lice?"

"Nevermind." I dismiss.

"Do they eat your scalp cells as well?" Luna gasps. I shake my head and hold the urge to laugh. "Would you like me to make you a Huffalarfuran Prevention charm as well?" Luna continued, staring up at me with large, doe-like, blue eyes. I shake my head again. "Are you sure? They really _do_ give you terrible itches and very brittle hair, indeed. Another-" But I cut her off.

"OKAY! Do you need my _head__measurements_ as well?" I interrupt.

Luna smiles, and it's as if the entire smoke-filled compartment emanated with light from her happiness. "You are the first person to say yes. And no, I believe that's unnecessary." She laughs. It sounds like bells on a bracelet.

I smile back. My cheeks are alien to this facial expression and I realize it's been months since I smiled last. My grin grows wider and I realize… this may just be the beginning of a new friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Duh.

A/N: I'm pretty happy I'm alive as well (Or at least close to alive as I can be- high school makes any kid a zombie.)! :) Of course, I'm going to hurry up with the chapters- hopefully a chapter every 1-2 weeks… The start of school and my loss of interest in writing kinda effected Chapter 8… sorry .-.

So, since I KNOW you don't want to read my apologies and unreasonable explanations- I shall keep you waiting no longer!

"Look," Draco whispered sternly and grabbed my sleeve. "What happened over the summer is never to be spoken ever again. The Dark Lord will kill both of us if a word got out. Stay out of my way during this bloody school year. Got it, Johnson?"

"How dumb do you think I am, Malfoy? Certainly smarter than you, I know that much." I hiss back and yank my sleeve away. "Now if you're as reasonable as I hope you are, you better stay out of my way and maybe you won't be too humiliated for being crushed by a girl." Then in a mocking voice: "Got it, Malfoy?" I push him out the compartment door way and run down the train's dimly lit aisle to the exit. Outside, a light drizzle had started up.

Even though I was far from the castle, Hogwarts looked just as magical and eerie under the dancing stars as it did a year ago.

"Charlotte, I've been waiting for you." A soft voice came from behind. I turn and Luna has a worried look- a look that doesn't fit her personality. "What on Earth were you two talking about in there?" Shoot.

"You know Malfoy. He's just…" I trail off and us to a carriage drawn by a skeleton horse with large, bat wings. The faces of the horses are reptilian. They bear two, glittering white eyes that lack expression and pupils. Their sinister appearance doesn't quiet seem to bother me.

"Draco can be pretty mean at times. It would be better if you don't insult him or anger him. Then, he'll pretty much stay out of your way. I think." Luna instructs me while I get onto the carriage. "To me, he's almost like a fly. Very easy to ignore once you get used to the buzzing." She smiles faintly and takes out a chunk of meat from the brown bag handing beside her to feed to the thestral. Absent-mindedly, I stroke one of the leathery wings of the creature. "You can see them too?" Luna curiously glances at me.

"How can I not? It's… right here." I point awkwardly at the dark, bony horse.

"It's a thestral and it's only visible to those who have seen death." Explains Luna. That makes sense. I've seen more than seven deaths over the summer. They were killed at the enjoyment of either Lord Voldemort or Bellatrix Lestrange during the Death Eater meetings.

"I see." There are no thestrals in the Americas.

"What death have you witnessed, Charlotte?" Luna asks after giving the thestral one last pat and climbs onto the creaking carriage.

I can't tell her I'm a Death Eater- isn't that what Malfoy and I just "discussed" earlier? Luna doesn't even seem mentally ready to know that I am one and I'm pretty sure I'll end up dead if anyone found out she knew. "I was eating my lunch when a homeless person near a trash can collapsed." I take a deep breath. "That's the only time I saw anything die."

Luna nods, "My mother was a witch- a very extraordinary one, in fact. She loved to experiment new potions, charms, and spells… and unfortunately, one of the spells backfired on her. I was nine at the time." There was a sharp click of the door to the carriage door closing and locking.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered- and I really meant it. A girl like Luna doesn't deserve to have anything like that happen to her.

"Fate does funny things, things that even the most intelligent people cannot comprehend. And at times, it feels rather unfair." Luna sighs as the thestral start trotting down the wet concrete road. "But I guess fate never plays by the rules, does it?"

X

Luna and I run up to the stairs of Hogwarts. Together, we make our way into the brightly lit, noisy, and festive Great Hall. Thousands of students were sitting at their house tables chatting loudly as the first years off to the side look around nervously.

"Luna," I say. "Why don't we meet out there on that bench." I point to a short, small bench that squat directly at the wall across from the Great Hall's entrance.

"You actually want to meet with me? Well then, of course!" Luna smiles and waves good bye as she parts. She skips to the other side of the room- where the Ravenclaw table is. I got a gross feeling inside- the way she had responded to my tiny act of kindness. It was as if no one really took the time to talk to her, much less become friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

I push some third years out of the way and eventually find a spot at the Slytherin table. And sitting beside me is Daphne Greengrass with her silky white-blonde hair, icy blue eyes, porcelain white face, and facial features coated with makeup. She is seated across from Draco and it's obvious both she and Pansy are flirting with him- even though Draco doesn't seem interested in any of the whiny, prissy girls. Daphne turns to face me and gives me a fake smile (because she isn't capable of giving a real one.) "Charlotte." Daphne greets me with a snobby voice that sounds like a mix of a dolphin chipmunk hybrid and the whine of new shoes.

"Daphne," I return politely. "Pleasure to see you again." Sure I hate her, but she's a pureblood and certainly not someone I would want to frustrate. I've done it plenty times before, and the results are annoying. First, she cries and whines about it, then she tells everyone in the school, then her parents, and then she holds that grudge against me for the rest of the school year.

"Right." Daphne replies. From directly across the table, Pansy shushes us making her face pinched and tight. One pointed finger is held up to her pursed red lips. Daphne looks at me and rolls her eyes, whispering: "Can you believe her?"

"I said shut it, grass-face." Pansy hissed angrily. Daphne turns to face her slowly with a murderous glare when Dumbledore clears his throat and begins his yearly speech.

"This isn't over, Pantsy- I mean, Pansy." Daphne smirks at the furious expression Pansy displays.

Do you understand my hatred of being sorted into the Slytherin House? I have to deal with this crap everyday.

Dumbledore's speech went by slowly and dragged on. Near the end, nearly everyone had zoned out and longed for food. All except for Hermione, who sat at the Gryffindor Table's bench placed directly behind me. Her bush-like hair had somehow managed to get even bushier over the long summer.

At Dumbledore's command, hundreds of plates filled with mountains of food. Our goblets filled with pumpkin juice. Thousands of eager hands reached out to grab the biggest turkey leg or fluffiest piece of bread. The entirety of the school stuffed themselves near to explosion because it wasn't a feast everyday here at Hogwarts. The smarter ones knew they would shed off whatever weight they had gained over the summer and during the feast due to an unbearable amount of stress during the NEWTS and OWLS.

"Hungry, Johnson?" Draco smirked and watched as I ripped chunks of meat off a turkey leg. I threw my bone at the ferret which left a –gasp- STAIN! Pansy shrieked in horror; how dare I leave stains on his black sweater? Daphne stared at me like I was some kind of alien life form.

"Johnson! Wh-what the hell?" Pansy stuttered in anger. It was utterly pathetic watching the two major fangirls faint from their all mighty lord get a grease stain on his sweater.

"Oh, get a life." I muttered.

X

The feast was over, much to both my sadness and my joy. I didn't have to sit next to two prissy whores. And, I'm not even joking when I say this: they will do anything to get laid by Draco. Or _anyone_ for that matter.

I blended into the crowd of sleepy young wizards that drained out doorway.

"Well, wasn't that simply delightful?" Luna smiled up at me. She sat on our designated area and was doodling glowing lines in the air with her wand.

"Sure." I didn't want to explain to Luna about who I sat next to. "We should probably start heading to our dormitories."

X

I woke up groggily to the sound of my wild alarm and rubbed my eyes. I blindly pulled open the drawer from my night stand and wrapped my forearms with my left forearm to prevent people from seeing my tattoo.  
>"What the hell, Johnson? You woke us all up with your stupid alarm." Pansy spat from across the room.<p>

"That's the point of an alarm, Pantsy." Daphne rolled her eyes and rolled out of bed.

"Well you didn't have to set it this early. Jeez." Pansy muttered. She angrily pushed her covers away and went to change out of her pink, silk pajamas.

"I swear to Merlin, if I get Potions with Pansy, I will freak." Daphne told me as we stood in line. There was a line of girls behind the a bin of folders with our names labeled. Inside, our classes were printed. "Hey, move it, will you?" Daphne hollered to the front of the line.

I eagerly took out my folder. My eyes eagerly took in my classes and I smiled happily- only 2 classes with Draco: Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. But, both classes I had with Daphne and Pansy who would undeniably be keeping Draco busy. I changed out my sweat pants and into the Hogwarts uniform. The Slytherin badge stood out prominently on my robe's chest, which filled me with a sense of pride and despair.

"You're done already?" Came Daphne's voice when I slung my bag over my shoulder and got ready to walk down for breakfast.

"Yep."

Daphne laughed at me while rolling her black skirt up so it showed more of her pale legs. "And where are you going this early in the morning?" I checked my watch- 7:26 is early?

"Breakfast, where else?" I placed my hands on my hips impatiently.

"You eat breakfast." Daphne gasped unbelievingly. She stopped applying her eyeliner for a second to give me a mocking look. "I do _not_ know how you survive here."

"What- you don't eat breakfast?"

"How else do you think I keep this shape? And, it's all for Draco." Daphne smirks and waves her wand above her head. Magically, her silver-blonde locks curl. "It's too bad he never seems to notice." Daphne sighs and picks up her orange bag filled with books at emergency make-up. "I think it's because people never notice what's right in front of them."

_Sure,_ I think while pressing down the urge to roll my eyes.

"Anyways, you're a pretty girl, Charlotte. I was thinking we should get on better terms this year. Y'know- me and you against Pansy and her hideous face?" Daphne slips on black slippers with bows on them.

What does being pretty have to do with anything? Oh yeah- we're Slytherins. And this is _Daphne_ we're dealing with. "Sure. Whatever. I have to get going now, I'll see you later."

"No! Wait for me! Gosh, Charlotte. You really don't know about friendship, do you?" Daphne ordered.

This is considered friendship?

But I can't wait for her- I have to meet up Luna, who's probably wondering why I'm so late. And anyways, it's not like Luna and Daphne would become good friends anyways. Daphne would _eat_ Luna. No kidding.

"Daphne- I'm sorry. I have to go." I told the blonde.

"Fine." Daphne groaned. "But you're waiting for me after your first class- so we can go to Potions together."

When will the torture end?

A/N: Sorry- I'll be going off a lot. I do realize Daphne is older than Charlotte by a year. I won't be really following a lot of stuff like that in HP. FoRgIvE mE!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

It was the dawn of a day in the beginning of cold December. Plump, gray clouds settled itself above Hogwarts as the first traces of snow began to glitter on the pavement and grassy hills. The unseen sun began to rise in the distance, which gave barely enough light for any of the wizards and witches in the school to be out and about- even if many were already up.

I had a dream. It was a dream that could easily turn into a nightmare, given enough time. There was a flash of green light and it was one that I recognized all too well. Then there was the feeling of falling. I caught a glimpse of white hair then woke up.

My stomach was queasy and unstable. What did the dream mean?

X

"Hmm… isn't the weather nice today?" Luna hummed and looked up at the gloomy sky as she walked besides me. We strolled out the castle and into the chill air. Our shoes crunched on the snow as we made our way across the large courtyard. I tugged the green scarf around my neck tighter. "Oh- look out, Charlotte!" Luna gasped and stopped walking suddenly.

"What's wro-"Then I realized what's wrong. Something wet and cold hit the side of my head hard, making my stumble backwards, stunned. "What the hell?" I exclaimed angrily as I took out a chunk of snow from my auburn hair. "Who threw that?" I demanded.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to hit you." A boy whom I recognized from my Potions class came over and apologized. He pulled out his wand and dried my hair. I opened my mouth to scold him, but he beat me to it. "I know, I know. I better watch it next time. I'm Adam Hall, by the way." Adam held out his hand.

"Charlotte Simmons." I tell him, give one look at his hand, and then walk away.

"Ok! I-I'll see you around then!"

"Oh, I hope not." I say back.

Luna trots up. "That wasn't pleasant. But he was rather handsome, wasn't he?"

"No, he was not." But, now that I think about it, he actually quiet was a prince with his curly brown hair, strong stature, and clear blue eyes. "Well, maybe a little."

"Oh, don't deny it. You totally want him." Out of no where, Daphne pops out and cuts between Luna and I. She roughly pushed Luna out of the way and tries to start a conversation.

"What the _hell_? Why did you just do that?" I stopped and walked back to Luna.

"Well, I heard you talking about Adam and I thought you'd like to hear my opinion."

I took a deep breath. Do not freak, Charlotte. Freak out=annoying Daphne. "Can we talk about this before the curfew tonight?" Daphne raises and eyebrow, but nods in response. Thankfully, she leaves and joins the rest of her friends that gossiped madly besides the courtyard fountain. "She is such a bitch." I muttered to myself, but Luna heard.

"Oh no, I'm sure she just wants to be friends- don't blame her for trying." Then, my good friend Luna tucks a strand of hair behind an ear and continues humming like nothing happened.

X

_Please._

The word woke me up with a jolt. It was that same dream- green spell, falling, and white hair. But this time, the word "please" was muttered.

The tiredness and emotion of how the word was uttered echoed in my head for the rest of the day. It followed me and poked at me even in D.A.D.A or when Daphne nagged at me. I decided to banish my worries and focus on chopping my flower in Potions.

"Guess who's looking at you?" Daphne nudged me for the fifth time in the half hour we were here. I looked up and followed her gaze to find Adam's blue eyes looked at me. They quickly flicked away, however, once they met my own. "Ugh, isn't he adorable? You are _so_ lucky to run into that guy." Daphne giggled.

"I didn't run into him, I got pelted on my head by a snowball… that _he__threw._" I corrected her harshly, and returned to my poisonous flower.

"So you don't like him?" The blonde pressed on, ignoring my obvious tone of annoyance.

"I don't." I told her firmly, even if I had the tiniest crush on him.

"So you wouldn't mind if I-"

"Please, go ahead." I gestured my arm to his direction. "Be my guest." I forced myself not to watch as Daphne easily caught his eye and winked at him.

X

I quickly made my way down a staircase, taking two steps at a time. Faster, faster, faster! If I'm late for Defense, no doubt will Snape eat me. Oh, forget about this lady like thing- I broke out into a dead sprint across the bridge that connected the north and south parts of Hogwarts.

After re-entering the warmth of the south castle, I skidded and jet around a corner. Some boys were standing by the library, laughing and throwing exploding snap at each other. And that's exactly what hit me on the back of my head.

"Hey!" I yelped and swirled around.

"It's you again!" A tall figure ran up to me. Adam.

"Adam Hall, is it?" I placed my hands on my hips as his friends snickered and ran off.

"You remembered- and it's Charlotte Johnson, I believe?"

"Right. Look- watch where you throw things. I'm not a target." I muttered angrily and rubbed my back, where a tiny scorch mark sat. "Now I have to go- I'm late for Defense. And thanks to you and your friends, I'm even more late."

"No big deal- I'm late for Defense too. I'll just say I tripped and you helped me." Adam shrugged and ran fingers through the curls on his head. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his elbow.

"C'mon, slacker."

X

"Stop throwing things at me!" I hissed and turned around to face Adam, who sat behind me. He pointed to the crumpled little note that lay on the floor by my chair. Cautiously, I looked around to see if Snape was near and bent down to pick it up.

_You__owe__me__for__that__save__earlier.__Butterbeer__at__Hogsmead__this__Saturday?_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: Here's chaptahhhh 12! Sorry for the delayed update- I had written the original chapter 12, but it didn't please me… so I wrote it again with a different plot and yadayadayada. Also, my wifi wasn't working D: It really pissed me off cuz I finished it and I couldn't upload it for like a week and lskdjlkjlsjdlkflskdj!

"Oh shit. Not now. Not now." I whispered to myself in horror as searing pain burned on my left forearm. I put down my quill and bit my lip, trying not to yelp out. Seated at his desk, Professor Snape hissed quietly and gripped his arm. I quickly walked up to Snape placed my left forearm on his messy desk. "It shouldn't be burning _now_." I hissed.

Snape unfolded his body and beckoned for Draco, who also clenched his jaw and was waiting for the signal. His mark was obviously burning as well, told from his facial expression. "There has been a change of plans. " He announced to the class. "The essay will be due at the end of class." The class groaned- a three page essay done in an half an hour? "And the homework will be to write a four page essay on the cures to Inosell bites. Due next class." The Gryffindors and Slytherins erupted in moans and groans. No one was going to have a good nights sleep for these two days. Snape flung open the class room door and made his way down the cold stone hallway. Draco kept up easily as I bounded after them, still clutching my mark.

X

Nagini hissed and sent a shiver up my spine. "Now, Charlotte Johnson- our new addition. I have come to know that… you have been seeing odd things in your dreams. Tell me, Johnson." Voldemort commanded.

How on earth did he find out? "I… Um, I have indeed been seeing things. Though, I'm not sure that the silly dreams are, per se, important." Draco, seated next to me, nudged my leg with his foot as he kept an empty face. I understood quickly- the Lord doesn't enjoy being defied, so I quickly added, "I've been dreaming of green light. Flashes of it. Then some white fabric or grass or hair." I rambled. "And a plead."

"Very well." Voldemort hissed. The meager information didn't satisfy his hunger for knowledge. His snake untangled itself and slithered down the long, wooden table. My hands- folded on the wood, were brushed against the smooth skin of Nagini as it passed. I gulped and froze as the snakes scales rubbed against my knuckles. "Draco," He addressed the blonde boy sitting besides me. "How is the mission I assigned you? I have already heard of your failures, and they displeasure me much." The heads of the gathered Death Eaters turned to face the young Malfoy.

"I-It is almost complete, master. I assure you, you shall not be disappointed." Draco replied submissively and stared into the eyes of the Dark Lord fearfully.

"You have wasted valuable time, little Draco." Voldemort mused. "I will be sure to see to that… as I will also see to you- Timothy Knotts. It was expected of you to lend your house for the meetings." Timothy- who sat down at the unwanted end of the table, nodded quickly. "However, your previous failures have not been forgiven. Bellatrix will deal with that however she likes during the _next_ meeting." You-Know-Who declared. Bellatrix cackled gleefully as an insane glint of evil lit up in her deranged brown eyes. He then gave each and every Death Eater a long look, making everyone nervous (except Bellatrix, of course, who took in every moment that was spent in the presence of her master). "You are all dismissed. Draco Malfoy, Charlotte Johnson- stay." The Death Eaters all pushed their chair back, making terrible screeching sounds of wood against wood. Quickly, they made their way out. Lucius and Narcissa gave their son a worried glance before they looked back at Voldemort fearfully and left without another sound.

"My Lord, I am afraid I must remain, for they are students and cannot apparate-" Snape began.

"Very well, Severus. If you must stay…" Voldemort rasped. "Johnson. If you ever happen to see…" He tried to find the write words. "…more _things._ It is your duty to tell me at the meetings. And I _do_ expect for you to see new things. It _will_ happen." I nodded stiffly. "And Draco… yes. You tell me that it is nearly done. And somehow… I do not believe of that. How come? Pray tell me."

"The school and the cabinet, it has some sort of enchantment that I-I need to get around. I _do_ believe that I have found a counter spell that may work to some extent, but I'm… I'm not so sure." Draco stumbled on his words, trying to find the best words to comfort his master. "I will not let you down like my father did."

"Very well, Draco. You must accept your father's failure and use it to learn from." Voldemort stroked Nagini's head as she slithered onto the back of his chair and onto his shoulder. "You must accept the fact that you have caused the death to be late by a week as well. You must learn that _I_ do not like these things. You, Draco Malfoy, will accept the punishment as well. _Bellatrix_." He hissed loudly.

Bellatrix crept into the room, with an almost-guilty expression on her face for being caught listening in from the door. "Yes, master?" As if she didn't know already.

"As much as it hurts me, Draco must learn a lesson about delaying things that are vital for my return." Voldemort said with no tone of sorrow in his voice. Bellatrix grinned as she took out her wand. "And, Severus, my boy- we must talk outside, so that any noises Draco should make will not interrupt the conversation." Voldemort stood up and made his way out the room as Snape followed. Like a shadow.

"Oh, poor little Draco. Following daddies footsteps, now are we?" Bellatrix cackled as I tried to make myself invisible in the darkness by the doorway. "Stand up, you idiot." Bellatrix commanded. Draco obediently stood up, fear written all across his face. She whipped her wand out in front of her violently. "_Crucio_."

The quick twitch of light was blinding. Draco fell writhing and screaming while Bellatrix jumped up and down in glee. Again, it happened. Over and over. Draco's moans had no break. Goosebumps rose on my skin as I hugged myself and looked away, trying to avoid seeing the torture. Suddenly, Bellatix flicked her wand upwards, a tiny gesture causing the spell to stop abruptly. "Why, Johnson." The mad woman turned quickly on her heels to face me. Slowly, she took a few steady steps towards me- like a cat stalking a cornered mouse. "Why don't _you_try?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

My wand burned a hole in my hand. Its wood scratched my skin.

"You have to _mean__it._" Bellatrix commanded.

The tip pointed directly at Draco's forehead. Despite the effort I had made to conjure up the hate I had of Draco, it wasn't enough. The frightened look on his face… "C-Crucio." I whispered. There was a soft _bang,_but had the results of nothing close to what it's suppose to do.

"_YOU__HAVE__TO__MEAN__IT._WHAT' DON'T YOU GET?" Bellatrix's hollered angrily. But I can't. I know that he has done nothing wrong. Draco never wanted to become a Death Eater- just like I didn't. He never signed up for this crap. I can't hate him for doing something he has no control over. I don't even know why he deserves this torturing. I remembered how he comforted me the day I got the mysterious tattoo branded up my right arm. I remember the day I comforted him when _he_ got _his_Dark Mark.

"_Malfoy! It's time for dinner." I called out as I rounded the corner to his room. The door was closed- as always. "Malfoy…" I knocked on his door. It's been an entire day since I've last seen him. Last I've heard of was when he went off with his parents to get something in Knockturn alley. I had stayed at the Manor finishing the summer Potions homework by writing a 20 inch essay on the book: Intermediate/Advanced Potion Making for Sixth Years. Usually, the ferret would answer by yelling at me to get away. This time, only silence resonated from his room. The door opened when I pushed it curiously. The room was the same as it had always been- pale silver walls and un-moving portraits of he and his family. The dark green curtains were drawn and allowed no light in. Malfoy sat with his head against the wall, in the corner of his room, as if deep in thought. "You feeling okay?" I asked and made my way across the room to stand before him. _

"_Get out of here, Johnson." Draco mumbled and turned away. Being the nosy, stubborn person that I was, I stood before him with my hands crossed together and made no signal of moving. _

"_What is it, Draco? Got dumped by Parkinson? Chipped a nail?" I joked. Draco looked up at me with his clear blue eyes that showed no emotion. "Oh come on. Is it that bad? Is it bad enough to go moping around in your room all day?" Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that my mean-ness was totally uncalled for and it might be **that** bad. Beside him lay a clutter of things- broken wands, watches, and unidentified dull objects. However, the one thing that stood out was a calendar that lay by his feet.. Hasty dashes of red were slashed across the days of July. A huge, rather horribly drawn circle was placed on today's date. "What is this?" I bent down and snatched the calendar. _

"_Johnson, Give th-"_

"_What is it?" I pressed on and raised it high and out of his reach. _

"_Get your nose out of my business." Draco scolded. He tried to stand up, but his arms gave way from his body weight. Without thinking, I knelt down and grabbed his left forearm. He struggled weakly and attempted to pull it away, in vain. After shoving his black sleeve up, I saw the black skull imprinted onto Draco's pale skin. As if taunting me, the snake gave a beady glare and flicked its tongue out. Draco jerked his arm away from my shaking hands. I hate this feeling. Why? Because I know exactly how he feels. 16 year olds shouldn't understand the pain of getting a Dark Mark. _

_Draco took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves, though tears were already starting to form in his eyes. He rested his silver-blonde head on his knees. I scooted myself to sit by him, with my back leaned against the wall. "Hey," I cautiously put my hand on his rising and falling back. "I know it hurts. But… we'll get through this." Draco tilted his face towards me as tears leaked out._

"_Oh, but you don't. You don't understand what it's like. You'll make it through, that's for sure- being the Lord's favorite and all that rubbish." The boy's voice was muffled, but it was chocked up. "But I won't. He despises me. I'm just a let down."_

"_I promise. We'll get out of this." I said forcefully and surely. Sighing, I unfolded my arms and held them out to him. He leaned into me and rested his head on my heart. _

"I-" I began and lowered my wand with a shaking hand.

X

The moment Bellatrix had left the room, I sprinted across the dark hall to be besides Draco. "Draco, get up." I whispered quickly and grabbed a hand to help him get up. His face was pale- paler than any normal person could muster. "You're okay, you're okay." I assured him, though it was obvious he wasn't.

"Where-" Draco began while he massaged his temples.

"He's outside. We have to get out of here."

X

With a look of disgust, Draco shook straightened his suit. "I don't need your help anymore, Johnson, you coward. You didn't have to 'stick up' for me. It wasn't like Bellatrix would actually listen to you and your girlish pleads to stop."

"So it's _coward_ now, huh?" I stopped walking. The click of Draco's heel's echoes stopped when he turned to face me. "You're calling me a coward- of all things, after I didn't set the Cruciatus curse on you?"

"Bloody hell, Charlotte! Do you understand the consequences?" Draco exclaimed, exasperated. He put a hand up to his forehead. "_Because_ you didn't curse me, you could've gotten yourself in deep trouble. You could've been tortured yourself." Draco walked up to me, his face less than three inches from mine. "Bellatrix, she would've thought that… that not only were you a nervous, fumbling weakling, but that you **cared****about****me**as well_**.**_You were a coward in there, Charlotte, for not torturing me. And an _idiot_as well for not seeing the consequences."

I held my hands up. "Then I'm sorry!" I hissed back. "I'm sorry for following my moral compass! I'm sorry for not being able to torture you! And do you know why? Do you wanna know why?" Unconsciously, tears started to prick at my eyes. "Because maybe, just _maybe,_I DO care about you. Draco, you have to hate someone in order to torture them. You have to MEAN it. But I don't hate you, Malfoy. It may seem like it… but I could never hate anyone _enough_ to kill, control, or torture anyone." I shook my head. "Whatever - you're right. I'm stupid. I'm an idiot. I should've known what trouble it would've gotten me into." Tears fell uncontrollably down my face. "I really should've just cast that spell, Malfoy, because now I know that me taking the risk of not hurting you isn't. Really. Worth it." I wiped the tears away angrily pushed back my hair while I elbowed a dumb-struck Draco out the way.

A/N: OOooooOOOoHHhHhHHHh what's gunna happen? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and put this story on alert. It means a lot See you next chapter, Chapter 14… (which I hope I can post sooner)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter, because J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: There is a song that I listened to while writing. What's a computer and can sing well? Yep- A Dell. Listen to Set Fire to the Rain while reading

I wove in and out of the crowds of second years with Malfoy trailing behind me, calling out for my attention. But I ignored them and hugged my school books closer to my chest while I turned a corner to an eerily quiet corridor. Up ahead was the boy's bathroom. Oi, Johnson! You're deaf aren't you?" Draco began saying.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" I spun around and watched Draco trot up to me.

"Bloody hell, Johnson! Are you still angry about that night? It's nearly been a week and you still refuse to look me in the eye."

"First of all, Malfoy, it's only been three days. Learn to count." I rolled my eyes. "And, I don't _need_ to look you in the eye. Why on earth would I want to? I'm a **coward** and I also know that you have 'better things to do.' Like what the Dark Lord assigned you to do."

Malfoy stepped dangerously close to my face and hissed, "We will _not_ talk about this now."

"Then what will we talk about, hmm?" Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it- not wanting to listen to his voice any longer. "We will talk about nothing. And I will leave you alone. And you will do what you need to do. And we will continue living our lives hating each other."

Malfoy grabbed me by my elbow just as I began to walk off. "But you don't hate me."

I gave a frustrated sigh, "Well I-"

"You don't hate me, Charlotte." The way my name sounds from him sounds awkward, being so unused. "And I don't hate you."

I scoffed. He's such a bad liar. "Then why'd you talk to me like that that night? Why'd you call me a coward?"

Malfoy put ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, "I got lost. I… I don't know. I didn't think it would hurt you…" There was a short pause.

"Think a little more the next time you call someone a coward. Because I _know_ I'm not. Not casting the Cruciatus curse while being in the same room as Bellatrix Lestrange is called being brave and doing what's right." I took a deep breath as tears leaked out. "Wanting to not hurt you is brave. Caring for you is brave. I am _not_ a coward."

Draco's hot breath stung my cold cheeks and I realized how close his face was. His usual blue eyes had grown to a gray, as if reflecting the clouds that hung above Hogwarts.

Like I got drunk on his sweet breath- dazed, we both leaned in to close the little space between us. My arms and knees went weak and I dropped the books I used to be holding so tightly. His soft lips met my own gently, feeling warm against my own. Draco threaded his long fingers through my messy hair. The sides of his hand brushed against my neck, sending sparks up. Leaning, my back hit the cold, stone wall as I found my arms full of Malfoy.

"What just happened?" I murmured as we pulled apart slowly, butterflies dancing in my chest wildly.

X

In Potions, my head was high up in clouds. Even Daphne noticed, and that's amazing being the unobservant person she is.

"Here I have several potions. Can anyone identify this one, right here?" Slughorn asked, and brought forth a tiny cauldron of a potion with a pearly sheen and spiraling smoke. Hermione's hand flew up into the air.

"Yes?" Slughorn gestured to Hermione.

"That's amortentia, Professor." Hermione claimed, rather confidently.

"Good, good, and what is amortentia?" One again, Hermione's hand was up.

"It's, of course, the most powerful love potion in the world."

"Correct! And can anyone tell me what it can do?" Big surprise here- Hermione's hand was stretched all the way up. Why doesn't someone just staple it up there?

"What's your name, my dear?" Slughorn asked.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Tell me, Ms. Granger, what does amortentia do?"

"Amortentia can give the drinker a powerful obsession. Its effects are instantaneous. But of course, it cannot create _real_ love - just an infatuation. Amortentia smells different for everyone, reminding the person of the things they find most attractive, or the person they are attracted to, even if they themselves don't acknowledge it fully." Hermione yammered while making hand gestures.

"Excellent, Ms. Granger!" The pot-bellied professor exclaimed while clapping gleefully. "I couldn't have said it better myself! Now, everybody is welcome to come up and take a whiff."

Daphne and I walked up together. "Hmm… chlorine… roses. Do I smell rain and sandal wood? And-" It was a scent I couldn't quiet place my finger on. "Maybe some kind of herb… or-"Realization dawned on me. I remembered the kiss I shared with Draco. And the smell of his hair.

Another A/N: POP THE CHAMPAGNE! They smooched :D I miss hearing from yall, tell me what you think- I don't bite.

(that hard)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I dipped my head down as I sliced a carrot, allowing my bangs to wash over my face and hide my eyes. Every now and then, I would look up to see Draco, across the room, doing the same- with his head dipped low and looking as out-of-place as I did.

"So who is it?" Daphne whispered and nudged my side.

"What makes you think it's someone? Can't I just day dream for once?" I told her while chucking seven beetles into my cauldron.

"Char, don't lie to me. It's _obvious_. I see you hiding under your hair. I see the way you walk." Daphne giggled. "Tell me! I'll help you get a date with him. And trust me, with my help, that guy will go ga-ga for you. I have the experience." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and decided that right now was a good time to ask her some questions.

"Yes, Daphne, you are truly the Goddess of Manipulation." I turned to face her while stirring my potion clockwise. "How many guys have you dated?"

Daphne, being flattered, replied swiftly, "I'm not sure. Well, let's see. There's Marcus Flint. Ooh- great kisser. Oh! And Blaise Zambini… totally worth it. Great to sleep with when you're tired. He keeps it up and does all the work." Daphne picked at her perfect manicured nails. "Then there were some random hookups- a good dozen. I believe there was this one Gryffindor that was an amazing kisser and was great in bed. Tons of make-out sessions with some guys from Ravenclaw." Then she smirked and glanced at Draco across the room. "But the best date I ever had is Draco Malfoy. You won't _believe_ how good he is in bed. Sure, I have to do most of the work, but whatever right? It's totally worth it. And he's a good five or six-"

"Right!" I cut her off. "I get it!"

Daphne sighed and shrugged while flipping her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. "People are so jealous of me. I think it's because I'm gorgeous and popular." No, Greengrass. You're a whore. "You're lucky to have such an experienced-" Hooker? "-Friend like me. Y'know how I made it big? I talked to a lot of cute guys in the Slytherin Common rooms during the lunch break. If I weren't so busy trying to sabotage Pansy to get Draco back, I would be in there during the break trying to pick out some good lays." Daphne twirled her hair absent-mindedly. "Draco is amazing though. He's such a good kisser. Damn that Pansy. I bet she gets screwed by him every other night. Maybe that's why I can never find her on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights. Ugh, I-"

"Daphne. Please, I'm trying to work. I don't want to hear about how good Draco or anyone else is in bed." I interrupted her again. Slytherin girls always end up talking to Draco. "Wait… did you say he's with Pansy?"

"Well, not anymore. Haven't you heard? He _just_ broke up with her before Potions." Daphne told me, while daintily picking out a beetle and wiping her hands off after throwing them in. Did Draco break up with Pansy because of me? Or did he just get tired of her? Wow- I sound so conceited and stuck-up. Of course he didn't break up with Pansy for me. Who would? Just because we _accidently_ kissed doesn't make 'The Slytherin Prince' attracted to a 'low-life' like me. "I think he broke with Pansy for me." Daphne whispered while shooting flirtatious winks at Draco. "It's been kind of obvious, don't you think?"

"Of course." I scowled.

X

"I'll meet you in the Library at one." I told Luna as she skipped off to the Great Hall for pudding. It took a good five minutes for me to trace my way to the place where Draco kissed me. Thankfully, my books were still lying on the floor from when I dropped them. My stomach growled as I knelt to pick them up.

There was a loud bang coming from the boy's bathroom. Curiously, I wandered to the entrance and warily pulled out my wand as I stepped into the bath room.

Silence. Intensity hung in the air.

"Who's there?" I called out bravely- the Gryffindor inside me.

There was a flash of blinding blue light, which I recognized as a Reducto spell. With the quick flick of my wand, I thought, _Protego._

"Draco?" I whispered as realization swooped over us. Draco's eyes were as wide as saucers as he held his quivering wand in his right hand.

"Get out of-" Another Reducto spell was thrown harshly at us. Reacting faster than I imagined he could, Draco grabbed me and we both tumbled to the floor. He scrambled to his feet and cast another spell. With a rough kick, I rolled into a stall. Quickly, I clambered onto the toilet, so my feet couldn't be seen.

"Who's here, Malfoy? I heard someone. A girl." Harry asked, anger dripping from his voice.

"You're loosing your marbles, aren't you Potter? It's about time, if you ask me." Draco hissed back.

"I know there's someone here."

Suddenly, I jumped forward and knocked the bathroom door open. _Perfectus__Totalus_, I thought at cast the spell at him. He blocked it- amazingly, but turned away from me.

"Listen, Harry. I have no clue what's happening, but you have to stop it with these spells. You could seriously hurt Draco." I pleaded after he shot Reducto and missed. It hit a row of sinks instead, and ice cold water exploded everywhere.

"If you don't know what's happening," Harry hissed at me, "Then leave! Malfoy deserves it." Oh lord, I thought as I ran after him in ankle-deep water. It was already starting to numb my feet.

"Harry- stop it!" I cried out. _Perfectus__Totalus_. Another miss.

"_Stupefy_," I muttered. My spells missed, one after another. Reducto, reducto, reducto, I kept thinking as I protected myself from violent hexes. "Draco…" I grabbed his shaking arms and tried to stop him from hurting Harry. "We should _all_ just stop this madness right now!" I yelled over the loud sound effects from their spells while I deflected a weak curse from Harry.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry bellowed and slashed his wand across- obviously aiming for both Draco and me. I had never heard of this spell. Draco collapsed, blood sprouting from within his white shirt.

But I had no time to wonder- white pain flashed across my stomach and right arm. My wand clattered uselessly besides me as I fell onto the cold, wet floor. I rolled over onto my left side until my forehead hit Draco's shoulder- with one ear underwater. Faintly, I could hear and feel the rumbling groans of Draco, but the sound of my own blood pumping through my head was very overpowering. Frantically, I clutched at my right arm, but more cuts opened up. It was as if someone was stabbing me with a knife.

Blackness.

A/N: Not sure when I'll update next. Happy holidays everyone. I feel like I'm talking to myself ._.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize. They belong to Jo.

In the misting room, Snape knelt down onto the floor and gently turned over Charlotte's shaking body. "Vulnera Sanetur." He made large sweeps over the two bodies. The blood eased and the wounds healed considerably.

X

"_I have to kill you. Or He's gunna kill me." Draco whimpered._

"_Please." Whispered a man I couldn't see. It was the same plead that had haunted me for weeks._

_There was a flash of green light, flying white hair, and the last twinkle of life in brilliant blue eyes. _

X

My eyes fluttered open. It didn't stay open for long though, as the Hospital Wing's blinding white light burned my eyes. They were too used to the dark.

Slowly and surely, they adjusted, and I found my head cocked to the right side, staring at Draco's body. It seemed life-less: pale, wet, and bloody. The only sign of life was the rise and fall of his bandaged chest.

"Draco," I whispered. My dream… what did it mean? Slower than a snail, my mind pieced together the clues.

That voice. It couldn't be any clearer! Only Albus Dumbledore could have that voice. Only he could have that long, stringy white beard. Only he could have those wise, blue eyes. The green light. What could produce that vivid, neon green light? Other than the charm to make someone's hair turn green, that is. Of course it was one of the Unforgivables: The Killing Spell, Avada Kedavra.

Who's going to kill Draco? The Dark Lord would kill him, as a punishment to the Malfoys for his father's previous failure of loosing the prophecy in the Ministry. Voldemort would get rid of Draco's family if he happened to fail himself- fail his mission of killing Dumbledore.

Draco was going to kill Dumbledore.

I had to tell Dumbledore- or rather, Snape. This happened far too many times for it to be just some silly dream. And it all seemed so realistic and… reasonable.

X

"I have no time for chatting, Miss Johnson." Snape drawled and shut the doors to his Supply Cabinet curtly.

"Please, sir!" I exclaimed. "I had a dream. It was a dream about Dumbledore." Snape suddenly stopped shuffling the rolls of parchment at his desk. He looked up and with his black eyes, he searched my own green ones. "Draco kills him." I whisper.

Snape pushes his chair back quickly, causing a high-pitched squeal. He grabs my elbow roughly which lurches me forward to follow him. I knew we were going to the Headmaster's office.

"How does this girl know?" Snape hisses one we are inside the office. He grabs me and shoves me to stand in front of him.

"Know what, Severus?" Dumbledore murmurs and cocks his head at the Potions professor. He remains sitting at his seat.

"Professor Dumbledore, I had a dream about you being killed by Draco." I say. Dumbledore raises his head to Snape, and then lowers it to face me again.

"Tell me everything you saw." The Headmaster tells me while beckoning for me to sit in front of him. So I did. Everything from Draco's whimpering to the plead Dumbledore breathed out. "And how do you know this, Charlotte?"

"I don't know!" I sighed frustratingly. "I've been having this dream for weeks. It's always been your plead. Then green light and hair. What does this mean, sir? What's going on?"

"My, my." Dumbledore muttered and looked down at his parchment in deep thought. "This really must be more serious that it seems, isn't that right Charlotte?" It took all I had to force myself to not roll my eyes at the professor.

A few minutes of complete silence and deep thought ticked by until I could no longer contain myself. "Could it simply be a silly dream? One that we should just let go?" I ask the wise, old wizard.

"Considering your circumstances, however, this dream is much too constant." Dumbledore concluded. I totally called it. He stroked his beard with his left hand silently, which brings my attention to his right one. To my horror, the hand was withering and blackened like used coals.

"Professor… is your hand all right?" I ask, rather childishly. "It's…"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Always the observer, aren't you? Anyways, yes- I believe my foolish actions have caused me some trouble." His blue eyes twinkle. "But all mistakes have their purpose."

"Concerning your dreams, however," Dumbledore brought the subject back. "I suggest you go have a bit of a chat with Professor Trelawny. Perhaps she can give you the best _insight_." The wizard chuckled to himself at the clever pun.

"Thank you, sir." I stand up.

"And come back when you have your… answer. The password is 'Lemon Drop.'" Dumbledore winked.

A/N: I'm sorry about this update- I wrote this quickly as I want to put this one up quick. I apologize for any stupid errors or just bad writing. Bad writing is one of my weaknesses -

Thanks for reviewing and putting this story on alert Happy New Years to you all.


End file.
